.357 Magnum
The 357 Magnum Revolver is a Revolver found in the Call of Duty: World at War multiplayer mode, roughly equivalent to the Desert Eagle from Call of Duty 4. This pistol is capable of taking out enemy players in 2 to 4 shots depending on range and perks and is considered reliable enough to be effective enough with any perk, though reloading will be frequent. Weapon tips and info Nazi Zombies The .357 can be bought in the help room in the mystery box. Generally, many don't take it because they assume it is a normally weak pistol, but if attained, it will kill Nazi Zombies in 1 hit until about round 15. It has a larger ammo capacity than the Double-Barreled Shotgun and the same as a Trenchgun, can kill multiple zombies with 1 shot if aimed well and reloads faster than a shotgun. This is a great substitute for a shotgun because when you are in Second Chance mode, you can use this to rid the room of Nazis/Imperials so allies can come and help you. Its pierce damage can kill more than 3 zombies at once. This is a great way to get the "Rough Economy" achievement for killing 3 enemies with one bullet. In later rounds it become a hassle sense it has a slow reload and does not hold many bullets. Main Game A powerful side arm for those that want to take down the enemy in the least amount of shots. Like most revolvers, it holds only 6 rounds. The .357 Revolver is unlocked at level 49. Compared to the Desert Eagle in Call of Duty 4, the .357 seems to have more accuracy and not as sloppy of recoil; which makes this gun more ideal for many classes unlike the Desert Eagle in COD 4. It is a fine sidearm, no matter how you play. Those with sniper rifles will find that the .357 can easily take out anyone that's in your way while traveling to a location, while SMG/MG users will find that the .357 is a trusty sidearm for when your magazine is empty, but you still need to engage a target. Reloading this weapon is slow; it takes approximately 3 seconds. It should also be noted that this sidearm only holds 6 shots in its cylinder, and as such, you will be forced to reload often. Thus, it is best to pair it with another weapon with slow reloads and use Sleight of hand Possibly a reference to band of brothers Floyd Talbert is given a .357 magnum colt new service revolver in the episode "Currahee". Also at that time, Privates in any branch of the military were allowed to purchase and carry their own side arm so it wasn't uncommon to see soldiers with a .357 or any other type of side arm whether it was a Colt .45, a stolen Luger, or any other type of pistol. American revolvers were also extremely popular with Japanese police and military officers who could afford them, particularly revolvers in .357 magnum. The Type 26 revolver shows obvious influence from privately purchased American revolvers. Trivia *This is based on the Smith & Wesson Model 19 revolver. *Flicking the cylinder in and out with one's wrist, as the in game character does is generally frowned upon, as it can misalign the cylinder. *There is a dot barely visible on the Magnum's iron sights, much like the orange line on the Springfield. *This weapon can be compared to the Webley. *This is one of two weapons (the other being the M2 Flamethrower} that is incapable of dismemberment in Nazi Zombies. This is strange considering its sheer power. Image:357_5.png|Normal view Image:357iron_5.png|Ironsight Videos WURUe226NSA 357 Magnum Revolver 357 Magnum Revolver 357 Magnum Revolver 357 Magnum Revolver